


Дважды три

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дик легко сходится с людьми. Не все этому рады.





	Дважды три

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Times Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372038) by [Averia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218023650.htm).

— Напомни-ка ещё раз, зачем ты отправил его в Спираль? — с нажимом спросил Кларк, уставившись на Аполло и Миднайтера. Брюс тоже сверлил их тяжёлым взглядом и молчал. Исчерпывающего ответа у него не было.

Как всё докатилось до _этого_?

Миднайтер приобнимал Дика за талию одной рукой, а Аполло смотрел на них сверху вниз и улыбался. Казалось, он прямо-таки светится от любви.

Мрачный как туча Кларк выглядел зловеще.

Дик был их, и они не собирались отдавать его без боя. Никому, а уж тем более не этим двоим, которые были так похожи на них самих. Вам нужен Ричард Грейсон? Идите и ищите себе собственного.


End file.
